Haunting Irish Castle
by Bravo 1
Summary: If you like Scariest Places on Earth, then you'll like this story.


Naruto and the gang, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi, were given a chance to explore an Irish haunted castle known as Seoirse (Irish for George) castle. It's known to be the most haunted castle in Ireland legend tells that it is a haven of evil, and it has reported that over five hundred prisoners and slaves have died in the dungeons of this castle. And for two decades that castle has been haunted by unexplained activities, until the ninja are going to explore the haunted castle.

Naruto and the others surrounded around a caldron that had a fire inside of it, it smelled horribly and they knew not what that smell was. They waited for their tour guide, but all this anxiety and the wait made them very cranky. "Man, where is he?! I really wanted to go this castle!" Naruto was the crankiest of the group. "Naruto be patient he'll come, besides its better to just stay here and relax."

Sakura hugged herself frighten of what lay ahead. "Why you guys took me and Hinata into this. All we wanted to do is travel the countryside." Hinata nodded with agreement. They looked at Sasuke who just turn his gaze at the caldron. "Don't look at me I wanted to see the countryside as well."

"Its great experience, besides this castle is a great test for your nerves."

"I really don't care about my nerves all I wanted is to see a ghost!" said Naruto

"Naruto you idiot, there's no such thing as a ghost." said Sasuke

"Oh really, what about that demon inside of me, doesn't that count as a ghost?"

Sasuke had no choice but to give him that. Hinata, in the group, was the most scared because she had good reason of not wanting to go into that castle. When she was young her family had been in multiple castle grounds and some where haunted, and if she was lucky, they weren't. "N-n-Naruto….ar-are you s-sure that you wanted to explore that castle?"

"Heck yeah I am! What about you Hinata?" She shook her head remembering one time she visited Charleville Castle and she was scared out of her socks. "Hey don't worry I'll protect you from the ghost."

"T-th-thank you Naruto." She gives him a kiss and he scratches the back of his head.

"Sasuke, will you protect me?"

"Sure…"

"Actually, they'll separate us five corner of the castle. So it'll be sometime that we'll meet again." There was an uncomfortable silence in the group especially from the girls.

"We'll good luck Hinata."

"Yup…" And soon the girls' heart dropped dead.

When they were done with they're conversations a man by the name of Isaac Igoe, a red hair man wearing nothing but black with most of his body covered by his thick black French coat. "Hello and welcome to Seoirse Castle. Before we start I want to tell you a story. I see that you huddle around the "devils caldron"."

"Devil caldron?" They all said.

"Yes, almost two hundred years ago a butcher by the name of James Athy had killed butchered and cooked men, women and children in this very same caldron." They all looked at the caldron and moved back a bit. "Two hundred innocent people were either killed or even cooked alive in that very castle. Now I warn all five of you that this place is not for the weak hearted if you want to leave, do it now, because once we move out there's no turning back. And the only pleasure that I know is that you will turn around now." The girls were about to walk away but was stop by Kakashi.

"No, alright let's go." Isaac led the group to the castle he told the history about the castle, it was built by the Galt family, they were said to be one of the most powerful families in Ireland, on the east region of the country. They built they're castle over fairy mounds, a grave sight that the dead goes and live and if disturbed that area will be nothing but curse, as told by Celtic legends. They finally arrived at the castle and it was nothing like they have ever seen. It looked like any castle, having four towers on each side of the castle wall. They entered the gate and they could feel a chill on their spine. The castle looked like any regular castle and the guys wonder what's so bad about this place. Hinata on the other hand could feel them. "Here is where I must go now and again there is no pleasure on earth to know that you will turn now and go." Again the girls so wanted to leave, but Kakashi stopped them again. "Well I will go, remember this is what you wanted." They entered in the castle and it was beautifully decorated by replaced with the ill look of cobwebs and dust. "Good evening, come." Said name Sarah O'Brian the gate keeper of the castle. She led to a table that is on the center of the room with five chairs centering at the television. They took their seats and Sarah turn played the video. "Hello, if you never knew what it feels to be in haunted castle, oh you will know how it feels. You will be hooded and taken into five corners of the castle. One on the north, one on the south, one on the east, one on the west and one in the center. After you take your hoods off you will tell a story of the place that you are in and say a chant, hymn the chant and the spirits of the castle will awaken and you will know what the meaning of fear is."

(9:54 P.M.)

They took their places in the castle first Kakashi took his hood off and looked at the parchment lay in front of him. Soon the others took their hoods off and did the same. Each one carried equipment having a camera in front of them and radio to contact them, as well they have flash lights and different device to help them detect the dead spirits. Each one where in different area of the castle, Kakashi in the daughters room, Naruto in the library, Sasuke in the Lord's bed room, Sakura in the dining room and Hinata, how unfortunate, in the dungeon. Kakashi reads his story, it told that the daughter of the Lord was killed in that very room mysteriously, Naruto reads that in that his room the wife sister cracked her neck by accident but was found mysteriously in the fire place of the room, Sasuke reads that the Lord was stabbed multiple times on the neck, Sakura reads that in that room a cousin of the Lord was choked while having breakfast and for Hinata multiple victims were killed, torture and even forcefully to live in the cellars.

They began the ceremony it stated to first pour blood of a sheep on a candle in front of them and lit it. "Did everyone light your candle?" said Kakashi, they all said yes and chanted the hymn.

"Oh sprits of dead and grief, wake from your graves and tail through the halls. Let your beating still cold heart wonder about the castle, fill out lounges with your coldness and let us see you with your dead pale faces." When the hymn ended a cold aura fill the air as the castle felt different in a way. Hinata could feel them she stood up from her chair and felt a powerful aura. She grasped her neck as though someone's choking her, but it wasn't someone choking her it was the energy from the dead. She ran from her spot, but that was difficult the place looked all the same and almost seemed that there was no way to run away. "Naruto! Please help!" She yelled while holding her neck, she started to cry as the wall scratched strangely and a brick fell from the wall.

"Hinata…where are you?" He walked around the library cursing it because it all looked the same. "I-I'm…in the dungeon…I-I don't kn-ow, I'm so scared, it feels like someone's coking me here."

"Hinata, don't worry I'm coming for you." Said Sakura, she exited out of the dinning room into a large hall that had mirrors on the wall and marble tile on the floor. She walked on the tile and it almost felt like there was someone following her. She looked at the mirror, nothing is on the mirror. She took in a deep breath and went back on searching for Hinata, but then that feeling came back to her she turns around and still saw no one. She looked at the mirrors and nothing. (BANG) Sakura screamed as the mirror sounded that bang itself on the mirror. Again the mirrors started bagging making loud noises and she ran out of the room panicking like never before. She exited out of the room breathing heavily, sweat pored down her face and a feeling of coldness touched her shoulder. She jolted and moved away from that area. She turned on the thermal camera and found a very cold spot next to her in mid air. She started to panic, she started pacing back until she bumped a mirror she turns and saw the mirror breathing as a face started to appear on the mirror. She screamed and ran from that area. "Any one, please say something!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke said while checking the mistress bedroom. "Please help me, Sasuke…"

"Kakashi, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, I think…"

"Did you hear Sakura's yells?"

"Well yeah, where is she?"

"Sakura, where are you?"

"I don't know…I just left the dinning room."

"I think I'm closer to her Sasuke, we'll meet on the first floor. Naruto, what's yours."

"I finally got out of that damn library and I'm going to Hinata."

"Wait, we probably should stick together before finding her."

"No, I'm going to find her now!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Damn it! Sasuke!"

"Yeah, I'm on it."

"Hinata! Listen I'm coming for you don't worry."

"Y-y-e…" She grasped her neck again and that choking feeling came back. She tried to move but the aura from the spirit was so strong that she couldn't move or even speak. "Hinata…Hinata! HINATA!"

Kakashi and Sakura could hear him screaming for Hinata. "Sasuke!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, damn it!"

(10:45 P.M. Naruto arrived in the weapons room that was said that many soldiers had died and killed each other in the past.) Naruto never saw so many bone corpses in one place it smelled so horrible that it nearly made him puke. "Hinata, I think I'm close to your position, yell so I can hear you." She couldn't do anything, heck she barely can even breathe. "Hinata…" He cursed the castle and the spirits that lived here. "Hinata don't worry, I'm coming."

He walked over the corpse, tripping over the corpses. He finally found the exit and found himself in the dungeon. "Hinata!" He ran around the room finding her holding her neck. "Hinata!" He ran over to her but then felt the spirit aura choking him. _"What…is this?"_ Then the demon chakra burst out canceling out the spirit aura. "What just happen?"

"**You humans are so foolish, desecrating a fairy mound and awaking the dead for your own amusement. These spirits are really, really pissed off."**

Naruto shook his head and rather not listen to the Kyuubi. "Hinata…" He kneeled next to her wrapping his arms around her. She was so scared her skin was pale and cold, her hair a streak of white came from all the fear she that had. Above all that she still trembles in fear. "Hinata…" He shook her wanting to knock her out of her trance. She still couldn't hear him. He raised her head and kissed her tenderly. This made her go back to her senses. "Naruto…"

"Hinata, are you alright?" She nodded and got back on her feet with the help of Naruto. He led her out of the dungeon and into the weapons room. Like Naruto she couldn't stand the smell of the room, she then could hear someone running in the room, which made her frighten. "Naruto, did you hear that?"

"What?" They stop and try to listen to the footsteps. He then could hear the footsteps and someone then bump into Naruto and Hinata separating them, which made Naruto jump and Hinata shriek. "Damn, what the hell!" He took out a thermal device and the room was at fifty degrees. Hinata took out a digital camera and took a picture in the air. They look at the photo and saw a white spot and a shadow, that wasn't there's, in the corner of the room. Chills came down on their spine, goose bumps formed and that eerie feeling appeared again. "Naruto…" He nodded, held her hand and ran out of the room. "Sasuke, I found Hinata!" Unrepentantly they ran into each other. "Naruto, damn it, you found Hinata…" He saw him holding her hand. "Yeah I found, Sasuke we really need to leave this spot now." He was about to question him, but then Naruto and Hinata ran off leaving Sasuke behind. "Damn it!" He followed them still cursing them.

(01:15 A.M. Kakashi finally found Sakura, her state wasn't as bad as Hinata, but still bad enough. A couple of minutes she was able returning to reality, but that feeling of someone watching is still hovering over her) "Kakashi, have you felt any presence?"

"No not really. It seems that it only affecting you and Hinata." In his thoughts he so wanted to be challenge by the specters of the castle, but knowing that this is ending soon. They made it to the library, where Naruto was at, and didn't felt anything odd about this place. They walked into the library unknowing that some of the books hovered to one shelf to another. Kakashi turn and thought he felt something cold behind him. Sakura walked next to the long table, that Naruto sat, and one of the chairs then slid outward hitting Sakura. She screamed, which jumped Kakashi making him running to her. "Sakura, what happen!?"

"The chair…it slid by itself." He looked at the chairs, but by Sakura astonishment they were all pulled in. "It must been your imagine—" Out of nowhere all the chair then pulled out ward, making Kakashi jump and Sakura scream. "Holly shit!" Kakashi cursed, Sakura ran next to him grasping his arm tightly. He was able to keep his cool under control like always. "Excuse me." Both jumped by Sarah's voice. "Sarah—" He took in a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry, I always love the library, I always come here every night to read."

"Oh, fine," He looked at Sakura who was scared half to death. "we'll be leaving, good bye."

"Bye…" They walked out of the library, Kakashi is said to be known to be a genius. Then why is it that he didn't notice Sarah was the only one in the room to not have a shadow?

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke finally were out of the basement, of the castle, and stumble into the Lord's daughter's room. All three were a bit creep out, not by the darkness, but by the dolls staring at them, especially the doll sitting on rocking chair. "Man this room gives me the creeps." Said Naruto they all agree with him. Then the sound of creek came out of nowhere as the rocking chair started to rock back and forth. Hinata screamed as for Naruto and Sasuke they were just stun just to see a rocking chair moving by itself. Then a faint laughter of a child appeared out of nowhere and someone bump into Sasuke. "Did any feel that?!" He yelled, then that laughter appeared again and the rocking chair started to move again. "Shit, we have to move!" Shouted Naruto and for the first time Sasuke agreed with him. They ran until they were in they found themselves in the main entrance. They huffed for air as Kakashi and Sakura appeared in front of them.

(3:45 A.M. They all huddle around the television set to know what they should do next.)

"Congratulations, you made it this far. The next and final step is to use these candles in front of you and recite another hymn. This time sealing the portal from this world from theirs, but instead of blood you will use water. Water is the purification of our world and will wash the evil from this castle."

They poured water on the candle and lit the candle. "Oh restless spirits, go back to your graves and rest. Let the light of heaven shine upon on this castle. Go back and rest in eternity and never wake up from your ever lasting sleep." The castle then felt lifted, the darkness seemed brighter and the castle seemed warmer and peaceful. The ninja group walked out of the castle thanking god of getting out of there, especially Hinata and Sakura. Isaac then walked to them coolly. "So you were able to escape the evil from the castle and lift all from it as well, I see." They all nodded. Then he looked at the ground and back at them. "How?"

"What do you mean? We did what the tape told us to do?" said Naruto

"…Well, I just forgot that the gate keeper Angela was sick so."

"Angela, but it was Sahara, who let us in…" said Sakura

"Sahara, Sahara O'Brian?" They all nodded. "My girl, Sahara O'Brian died nearly two hundred years ago." They're eyes widen and out of nowhere a scream came from the castle making them all jump. Isaac told them to leave now, and they did not hesitate.

The End

I'm sorry that I didn't made it longer, but it was just that I had this strange feeling that someone had been following me the entire day while writing this story, and I'm not joking! So I wanted to finish this story as soon as possible. So sorry…


End file.
